youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
The Roblox Show
Keagan, better known online as The Roblox Show, is a YouTuber who makes Roblox content talking about things that happen in the Roblox community. He mainly makes Roblox commentary videos where he states his opinion about important or current things happening in the Roblox community, but is also well known for his documentaries. History Of The Roblox Show Keagan was born on the 1st of September 2004 in Cape Town, South Africa. He spent most of his school years in Port Elizabeth before returning to Cape Town in at the end of 2017, however, according to Keagan, he had 4 channels before The Roblox Show, one was a soccer tutorial channel, one was a mobile gameplay channel, one was a vlog channel with an IRL friend and the other was a Roblox list channel. It was not until the 15 of February 2017 when Keagan thought of a Roblox show type of video style after getting inspiration from watching Most Amazing Top 10. On the 16th, Keagan decided to make his channel, at this time, Keagan only had his cell phone and could occasionally use the family laptop. This would lead to his first video coming out called "Twitter Promocode For Roblox" and would get 20 views in no time. This hyped Keagan up and he started making Roblox related content everyday. These old videos were more tutorial related with text to explain what was going on. He later moved on to giving Roblox accounts away. They didn't ever have Robux, but these videos seemed to get a lot of views for The Roblox Show at the time. Keagan would eventually run out of Roblox content, and he started making videos on other games including Cuphead, Minecraft and Overwatch. Keagan then started doing mobile gameplays such as Clash Of Clans, Bullet Force, Pocket Morty and Free Fire. After this short period of non-Roblox related content, Keagan returned with his "How To Look Like ... In Roblox" series which got a lot of views at the time. Then, at the beggining of 2018, Keagan started using a text to speech voice instead of his text on video. However, he decided to return to the phase of non-Roblox related content with games like Rocket Ball, Build A Bridge and Paper Toss. Keagan then had a week of straight Minecraft content before returning for one Roblox video and then switching to a mobile game called Peace,Death. Keagan then decided to stick with his name and start uploading only Roblox content again. Keagan then started making better videos including a Roblox Hackers Diss Track featuring a mobile tech channel called Young Phone. At this time, Keagan started to get involved in the behind-the-scenes of YouTube, including Twitter and later on Discord. Twitter was where Keagan would get the idea to start one of The Roblox Show's most popular series to this date, "VS videos", in which he would record a video reporting on drama between two Roblox celebrities. The first of which was a 3 part series of popular Roblox YouTubers Legobloxian and Roblox Minigunner. Keagan then got his first laptop, which was second hand and slow, but he made it work with the new headset he got as well. Keagan's content eventually got way better and he started uploading videos with better thumbnails. It was round about this time that Keagan took The Roblox Show to the platform of Discord. Here, he would join RYT (Roblox YouTubers) owned by Bitz at the time. This would spark The Roblox Show's first ever documentary called "The Mind Of Fultrex". The trailer didn't get as much views, but the original 35 minute documentary blew up and was loved by a lot of people. Keagan kept making more videos about Roblox and hasen't stopped making Roblox content since. Hobbies The Roblox Show enjoys doing multiple things outside of YouTube. Online, he enjoys partaking in many activites. This includes building in Roblox Studio, making and chatting on Discord servers as well as helping his friends and fans with thier endeavours! Outside of his online life, Keagan enjoys playing soccer and doing physical activities. Keagan likes to keep fit and exercises often when he has free time. Keagan's Online Companies He owns and runs the Bloxy TV YouTube channel, a Roblox channel where anyone can upload anything Roblox related. He also owns and runs the Blocky Broadcasting YouTube channel, Minecraft channel where anyone can upload anything Minecraft related. He also owns RoCast, a discontinued channel where he and his friends Low Zones, and Rorio and sometimes special guests to talk about what goes on in Roblox in a podcast. He also co-owns KVK Productions, which is a Roblox game studio that he owns with one of his best IRL friend. He is also a co-owner of Roblox Content Makers (RCM) which is a Roblox Discord server designed to support Roblox YouTubers, Roblox Developers, Roblox Artists and much more! Category:Users that joined in 2017 Category:Male YouTubers Category:South African YouTubers Category:Commentary YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers